Glive Salskillen
'A right legend' -- the narrator. Glive 'The Traveller' Salskillen is a major character in the first and second seasons. He is played by starring cast member Callum McGovern, and debuts in the series premiere. Biography Glive is a bard and long-life friend and companion to Edwin, Ser Erik, Eyla and Matteus. He is known for being a 'right legend'. Glive has PTSD, meaning that his hands shake a lot, he's bound to the bottle and he has a way with kids but not in a paedophilic way. Glive seems unwilling to speak much about his history before house Etredes, however some has been revealed due to his drunken rantings. His first sight of battle was as a bugle boy serving the Targaryens in the War of-Ninepenny kings, and although the seven kingdoms emerged victorious, the memory of marching forward as volleys of arrows tore through his friend's flesh still haunts him. Whilst others celebrated the victory, Glive promised himself to never again get involved in the horrors of war, instead choosing to travel the lands of Essos offering his services as a bard. His upsetting memories and lack of security were qualms that could not be stopped regardless of how much he drank. The cycle of wandering only ended 20 years later after an old acquaintance Davos Evrard whom had been made a noble knight after the battle of Ninepenny asked for Glive to play him into battle one last time. Although Evrard wasn't much more than an acquaintance, he was the closest thing "The traveller" had ever had to a friend and Glive complied to his request breaking the largest promise he had made to himself as a boy. His torment in lying to himself was made worse as he helplessly watched Davos's massacre at the battle of Trident. Glive refuses to speak of what happened during aftermath after Robert's Rebellion. First Season Glive and his companions travelled to King's Landing for the Tourney of King Robert's Nameday. Along the way, they encountered wolves and many tests against the honour of House Etredes. Glive helped to bring down Orton Lugus and ultimately saved his house. Glive did not participate in the tournament. Given a dagger when he stayed at an inn containing poison, Glive realised this to be the tears of Lys which was used to murder Adham Dannett. During the first season, Glive stayed a prank in which he pissed in Matteus' shoes. Glive decided to adopt orphan, Neil, whilst in Kings Landing and decided that he would train the young boy as a maester. Second Season After a few months of being back at Redhill, Ser Erik's betrothed, Aranette, was kidnapped by sellsword Bradyn Locke. After tracking carriage trails and footsteps (beating bandits along the way), the group found Aranette's corpse. During the search for her, Glive pushed a man into fire using only his shield. Led by a warged Eyla Hardyng, the group followed Bradyn Locke. Glive beat bandits and a bear on his journey. Eventually, he arrived at Wayferer's Rest were the group murdered Bradyn.